


Rebecca and the Sailors

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Rebecca-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Rebecca finds out that all that time fishing was worth it.





	Rebecca and the Sailors

It wasn’t often that Rebecca stayed the night in Golden Hills, but today was one of those rare occasions. She also had a craving for seafood, which was perfect given she was in a fishing village. Midnightwarrior was happily chowing down on hay, warm in the Golden Hills Stable, and Rebecca was making her way down the pier to the village for dinner.

“Miss Lightknight!” Mr. Trout waved to her as she reached the village, the group of fishers he was with looking at her.

“Hello, Mr. Trout!” she greeted with a wave, wondering why the others were staring at her. 

“Without your trusty steed?” he asked with polite curiosity.

“Midnight is having his dinner, and I’m searching for mine,” Rebecca explained, a bit surprised when Mr. Trout jumped at her and took her by the arm.

“You should join us! We were just heading to The Devil’s Tentacle!” Mr. Trout offered.

“As long as they have good crab dip,” Rebecca agreed with a joke, although she was craving some good shellfish.

“Pleasure to meet you Miss Lightknight!”  
“Wanted to make your acquaintance for some time!”  
“Mr. Sunstone, at your service!”

The group of men flocked around her and began introducing themselves, Rebecca confused about why they were so interested in her. 

“Nice to meet you all,” Rebecca managed to reply, unsure if she should ask about their enthusiasm to talk to her. She already had their names all mixed up as they talked over each other at her.

“Welcome to The Devil’s Tentacle!” Mr. Trout presented proudly and loudly, drawing the attention of the tavern patrons to the door where Rebecca stood. It was what Rebecca expected: a tavern that reeked of fish and salt, filled to the brim with calloused sailors who spent their days on the water. She also expected the lull in conversation as everyone stared at her. Her awkward smile and wave only made her feel more out of place. She wasn’t the only woman in there, but why were they all staring at her?

“Lightknight?” the thick woman behind the counter called, looking at Rebecca skeptically. 

“Umm, yes, that’s me?” Rebecca answered, startled when the room cheered and the barwoman rang a loud bell.

“What’s going on?” Rebecca whispered to Mr. Trout, hoping he could hear her over the shouts.

“Those medals you’ve earned aren’t for nothing,” Mr. Trout said with a grin.

Rebecca found herself at a table surrounded by fans she had no idea existed, all clamouring and asking about her fishing adventures. It explained why all the people around Cape West were so friendly: it seemed everyone regarded her as some master fisher. Although according to them she was, the monster fish she had caught at Mr. Trout and Mr. Pike’s request were in fact terrors to the fishers of Jorvik. In fact parts of her catches were adorning the tavern, gifts from Mr. Trout and Mr. Pike as proof that the horrors of the deep had in fact been killed. 

A fair bit of hard liquor and crab dip later Rebecca was standing on a table retelling her fishing adventures, describing in drunkenly vivid detail how she had battled and conquered the various fish.

By the time she stumbled her way back to Midnightwarrior she was giggly and wobbly. She sat in Midnightwarrior’s stall with a plop, her horse sniffing her and lipping at her hair.

“I made friends,” she told him, leaning against the wall, giggling and hiccuping.

“I also learned a bunch of songs!” she said, louder than she realized. Midnightwarrior breathed on her face, rubbing his muzzle against her mouth and nose.

“Ohhhh sorry, I’ll shuuuuush,” she tittered but kept quiet, whispering what had happened at the tavern to her horse until she dozed off.


End file.
